Fluent in Gajeel-ese
by Ranunculusfox
Summary: Levy is fluent in many languages, but which one does she know best? A Gajevy one-shot Fairy tail and characters belongs to Hiro Mashima


A waitress approached the table where the group friends sat. They had just left the movie theater after watching some chick flick, and Gajeel was beyond annoyed. Most would think that he was grumpy because he was on a group date with his girlfriend and their close group of friends when he'd rather be at home sleeping, or maybe because he spent the last two and a half hours watching some _chick flick_ since none of the guys in the group had any balls and just did whatever their girlfriends told them. But Levy knew why her boyfriend of two years was grumpy, though she would never blab his secret to their group of friends because he would never live it down- the movie was _nothing_ like the book.

* * *

Levy glanced over to Gajeel's menu and commented, "They've got baby back ribs, Gajeel, are you going to order them?" Levy questioned, trying to get him to cheer up a bit.

Gajeel grunted in response.

"I think I might get chicken Alfredo, do you want to split it with me?" Levy made another attempt at cheering him, but only gained another grunt in response as he continued to browse through the menu.

Natsu and Lucy, Grey and Juvia, and Levy had all chosen what to eat and Gajeel continued to brood over the paper menu when the waitress approached to take their order.

"What can I get for you guys today?" She asked, and the group all recited their orders, and when Levy's turn came about she stated that she would order the chicken Alfredo, and that Gajeel would have a prim rib, medium rare, with a saute mushroom and green bean side, and a pint of ale. The group turned to stare at Gajeel's reaction when Levy ordered for him, expecting him to protest or be annoyed. But his mood actually seemed to lighten as he folded his menu and smirked slightly as he laid his head back against the wall.

The group conversed over appetizers and Gajeel continued to lean against the wall with his eyes closed, not participating in conversation but for the occasion grunt he gave if asked a question.

"Hey Gajeel, did you hear about Bisca reaching a high score in the shooting competition in Hargeon?" A grunt.

"We did hear about that! We sent her a little gift as congrats." Levy answered in lieu of Gajeel.

"Gajeel, did you see the boar head Erza brought back from her last mission?" A grunt.

"Yes! Gajeel recommended a taxidermist he knows from a previous mission to her, and she had it mounted there." Levy answered for Gajeel after rolling her eyes at him.

"Are you going on a mission this week Gajeel?" A grunt.

"We might, if Gajeel stops pouting anytime soon." Levy deadpanned and the group tried to stifle their giggles as Gajeel cracked his eyes open long enough to glare at all of them.

The waitress returned a few times as their food was prepared, bringing Gajeel's prim rib last. He was still eating after the others had finished and continued their conversations over beer.

"Levy, Gajeel has done nothing but grunt this entire time, though you seem to know exactly what he is thinking!" Lucy exclaimed while Gajeel continued eating. He rolled his eyes in response to her comment but didn't say anything, and didn't grunt.

"Well, I am fluent in many languages, but besides Fiorian I am most proficient in Gajeel-ese." Levy giggled, side-eying Gajeel for his response as the whole group burst into laughter.

Gajeel couldn't keep the smirk off his face, and tried to hide it behind his pint of ale as he took a long swig. Levy knew him better than anyone alongside Pantherlily and he knew it, he was glad he could be grumpy and Levy could take control over the situation for him. He finished his food and stretched, wrapped his arm around Levy's shoulder, squeezing her tight against him.

"Oi, can it Salamander! I would have had you against the ropes if Titiana hadn't interrupted the brawl." Gajeel finally responded to the conversation taking place. The group sat and conversed through drinks, and then dessert, though the girls had to hold their men back from starting bar fights with each other multiple times, it was a very enjoyable group date. When it was time to leave, a slightly tipsy Levy bid farewell to their friends before heading home with Gajeel.

They walked in comfortable silence until Gajeel commented, "Gajeel-ese, huh?" he teased Levy.

"Yes indeed," she responded with a giggle as Gajeel smirked down at her. "It was by far my favorite and the most interesting language I've ever learned, and I will enjoy continuing to learn and perfecting my knowledge of it until the end of my days." She pulled Gajeel down by his shirt collar to plant a kiss on his cheek, and walked away as he stood for a moment in shock.

"Wow, Shorty, I think that's the most romantic thing you've ever said to me." He teased her as he pinched her bottom when he caught up with her.

She squealed and slapped his arm, and he chased her home the rest of the way.


End file.
